1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wafer processing, and more specifically to wafer grinding.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is common, such as with some conventional semiconductor wafers on which circuit patterns are formed on one side (a front side), to be subjected to a grinding process so as to reduce the overall thickness of the wafer. Grinding is typically performed on the back surface of the wafer. The resultant thinning of the wafer allows for the production of thinner packaged electronic chips, microchips, and the like. In some instances, the thickness of a microchip cannot exceed a predefined thickness. Various other advantages are achieved by reducing the thickness of the wafers.
Backside wafer grinding is often accomplished using a grinding wheel that is applied to the backside of the wafer. Pressure is applied while grinding in attempts to achieve desired thicknesses.